


Javid Ficlets

by srslyitsnina



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Ficlets, Javey - Freeform, M/M, i don’t know how to tag, ill tag more later, javid - Freeform, maybe angst idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srslyitsnina/pseuds/srslyitsnina
Summary: Short little bits of Javid fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Sunday morning and Davey was looking at his boyfriend, fiancé, and he wondered how he got this lucky.  

His fiancé, Jack Kelly, was a well-known, local artist, (and philanthropist, but that’s for another time.) He, also (as Jack claimed) was a “phenomenal cook.”

Which is why, Jack was trying to flip a pancake with the pan, utterly failing. Then, when Jack tried to flip the pancake, the pan part came off, á la the Vine.

Jack just stared at the broken pan, and then up at Davey, who was already ordering a new pan off of Amazon, because Amazon Prime is a gift from the heavens.

“I just ordered a new pan, it should be here tomorrow,” Davey said, chuckling.

“And as for the food, we can eat an early lunch, and just snack on some of those eclairs from the fridge, what do you say?” Jack was fully pouting by this point, but he nodded, and walked to Davey for some pity.

“Drama Queen,” Davey muttered, putting his arms around his partner, which made Jack scoff.

“Oh, please, you love it,” Jack countered, mumbling.

“Damn straight, I love it,” Dave said, bringing up Jacks face to look into his eyes. “And I love you.”

“That is so cheesy,” Jack whined, but pulled him into a soft kiss. 


	2. If You Want to See the World, Then Please Ask Your Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relationship is cut short when David has to go back to his home in Ireland for a university program.
> 
> Based off of ‘So’ by Ed Sheeran. It’s such a great song and I love him.

 

“You’re so cool, you’re so beautiful,” David rambled to his boyfriend, whose head was laying down on his crossed legs. That’s what David did to stop himself from crying, he just talked and talked. They had two hours before David had to be at the JFK Airport to leave for the plane back to his home in Dublin, he was accepted into the university he wanted, along with an early admission program on campus. 

On the other hand, Jack had tears freely streaming down his face, while his left hand was reaching up to care through the other boy’s hair. The day had come up on them more quickly than they anticipated. They hadn’t talked about this day beforehand, simply ignoring the inevitable.

David has spent the last two years in the states, dating Jack for both of those years, admittedly, they were the best years of David’s life. Jack would agree. But alas, all good things must come to an end, sadly.

They loved each other so much, it was almost unreal, because they have been that committed to each other, as if they had always been on their “honeymoon phase.” They had been glued at the hip, even before they were official. It was something out of a romantic movie, it felt almost fictional, as if it were all for show.

It, however, was not fictional, nor was it for show, their relationship was entirely real and not for show. They needed each other, as if they were each other’s oxygen. It was as if, they needed each other to survive.

It was right then and there, that David decided a decision that he should have made a long time before the inevitable came, before he had to leave. David hastily pushed Jacks head up off of his lap, jolting Jack up in a sitting position on the couch and staring confusedly at his boyfriend.

“So, you want to travel the globe and I need you,” he trailed off, wiping away Jack’s tears. Jack was staring at him, quite intently. Under his boyfriend’s gaze, he felt a bit timid and shy.

”I want you to come with me to Dublin, we can own a flat. But, don’t leave right now. You need to ask Medda, I’ll be dead if she finds out you followed me without her knowing,” David paused. “If you want to see the world, then please ask your mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun and sad to write.


End file.
